rockyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky Timeline
Timeline of events in the Rocky and Creed ''series: * '''1905: 'Mickey Goldmill is born * 1922: '''Mickey Goldmill's professional boxing debut * '''1940: Floyd McCallum and Paulie Pennino are born * 1942: Apollo Creed is born * 1943: Mickey Goldmill retires * 1945: 'Rocky Balboa is born * '''1950: '''Mickey Goldmill opens ''Mighty Mick's Gym; * Adrian Pennino is born'' '' * '''1952: James "Clubber" Lang is born * 1961: 'Ivan Drago is born * '''1962: 'Union Cane is born * '''1966: '''Rocky Balboa's professional debut; * Mike Tyson is born * '''1968: Floyd McCallum wins the world heavyweight title; * Apollo Creed's professional boxing debut * 1972: Tommy Gunn is born; * Apollo Creed wins the world heavyweight title from Floyd McCallum * 1976: Robert Balboa Jr. is born; * Rocky Balboa wins the world heavyweight title from Apollo Creed * 1981: '''Mason Dixon is born * '''1982: Mickey Goldmill dies; * Clubber Lang wins the world heavyweight title from Rocky Balboa * Ricky Conlan is born * 1983: '''Rocky Balboa regains the world heavyweight title from Clubber Lang; * '''1984: Rocky Balboa is stripped of the world heavyweight title; * Danny Wheeler is born * 1985: Ivan Drago kills Apollo Creed; * Rocky Balboa fights Ivan Drago * 1986: '''Adonis Johnson is born; * Rocky Balboa retires; * Union Cane wins the vacant world heavyweight title * '''1990: Tommy Gunn wins the world heavyweight title; * Rocky Balboa defeats Tommy Gunn in a street fight; * Viktor Drago is born * 1991: '''Union Cane regains the world heavyweight title from Tommy Gunn * '''1993: Union Cane is stripped of the WBA heavyweight title * 1994: Ivan Drago wins the vacant WBA heavyweight title * 1995: Union Cane retires * 1996: Mike Tyson wins the vacant WBC, The Ring and Lineal heavyweight titles * 2001: Ivan Drago is stripped of the WBA heavyweight title * 2002: 'Adrian Balboa dies; * Rocky Balboa opens the restaurant ''Adrian's; * Mike Tyson wins the vacant WBA heavyweight title; * Ivan Drago retires * '''2003: Mason Dixon wins the undisputed heavyweight championship from Mike Tyson * 2005: Danny Wheeler's professional debut * 2006: '''Rocky Balboa returns to boxing and fights Mason Dixon * '''2007: '''Ricky Conlan's professional debut * '''2008: '''Adonis Johnson Creed's professional debut * '''2010: Ricky Conlan wins the undisputed light-heavyweight championship * 2011: Mason Dixon retires * 2012: Danny Wheeler wins the vacant WBA, WBC and The Ring heavyweight titles; * Paulie Pennino dies * 2015: Ricky Conlan is stripped of the WBA, WBC and The Ring ''light-heavyweight titles; * Danny Wheeler is stripped of the WBA and ''The Ring light-heavyweight titles; * Ricky Conlan defends the Lineal light-heavyweight title against Adonis Johnson Creed and retires * 2016: Adonis Johnson Creed moves up to cruiserweight * '''2017: '''Adonis Johnson Creed moves up to heavyweight; * Adonis Johnson Creed wins the WBC heavyweight title from Danny Wheeler; * '''2018: '''Adonis Johnson Creed defends the WBC heavyweight title against Viktor Drago twice Category:Rocky Wiki Category:Characters Category:Boxers Category:Rocky characters Category:Rocky II characters Category:Rocky III characters Category:Rocky IV characters Category:Rocky V characters Category:Rocky Balboa characters Category:Creed characters Category:Rocky Legends characters Category:World champions